Wrong Girl, Right Guy
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Miguel may be with the wrong girl, but what if Kay was able to find the right guy for her? Want would Miguel think?


Title: Wrong Girl, Right Guy  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: Miguel may be with the wrong girl, but what if Kay was able to find the right guy for her? Want would Miguel think?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Passions characters. I only own my new character  
  
Feedback: Please read and review  
  
Authors Notes: I know this isn't running with the show, but I DON'T CARE! Especially because I haven't been able to watch the show lately (I'm taking summer courses). Anyway, this is set when Kay was still pregnant, and she hasn't been kicked out of the house (because that was just stupid).  
  
"Kay?" Sam called from the kitchen.  
"In here!" She yelled from the garage, her voice slightly muffled. Sam smiled as he crossed the lawn to garage. It used to be full of junk, but Kay had completely cleaned it out in order to put her car in it and get it running again. Sam entered the garage to find Kay under the hood of her Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS. The Spyder had belonged to a police friend of Sam, but had been totaled in an accident. His friend was just going to send it to the grave yard, but Sam had offered to take it off his hands and had bought it for an excellent price. He figured he and Kay could rebuild it, kind of a father, pregnant daughter bonding experience. Unfortunately, Sam had been going so nuts about this whole 'Kay pregnant, Grace wanting to kick her out, Kay refusing to go and getting into a fight with Grace, Grace and David thing' that he hadn't been able to really help Kay out. She'd been working on the car alone for about four months now. It was starting to look really good.  
  
Sam stopped in the doorway and looked at the car. Actually, only the front end and engine had been destroyed, and Kay had managed to completely repair the damage to the body and front seat of the car. Now she was just working on the engine, which had to be rebuilt completely from scratch.  
"What dad?" She asked, not even looking out from under the hood. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Kay backed away from the car, and put her bloodied knuckle up to her mouth. "That hurt!"  
"Let me see." Sam said, taking her hand and holding it so he could examine it in the bright lights that Kay had bullied him into installing so she could work late at night or early in the morning.  
  
Kay had scraped some skin off her knuckles but she didn't appear to have broken them like Sam had one time.  
"Your fine." Sam said, planting a kiss on Kay's knuckles like he had when she was little. Kay rolled her eyes at her father and went back to working under the hood. Sam watched his daughter. She was wearing a pair of very baggy coveralls that used to belong to Noah and an old long shelved work shirt of Sam's with the shelves rolled up. Both helped to conceal the bump she was sporting at five months pregnant.  
"What are you doing  
Kay?" Sam asked  
innocently.  
"Besides trying to get this damn thing to run?" Kay asked, half in annoyance, half in amusement, still under the hood.  
"How would you like to take a break from that and work on something else?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall.  
Kay stopped working briefly and looked at him from under the hood. "What did you have in mind dad?" Before Sam could answer, they both heard a voice calling from the yard, interrupting him.  
"Chief Bennett? Are you here?"  
"In the shed Jake!" Sam called back. Kay stood up, wiping her hands with a rag and completely missing a streak of grease across her cheek.  
"What's going on dad?" She asked, looking at his in confusion, just as a very handsome boy walked into the garage, pushing a motocross motorcycle that at one time might have been a green Kawasaki KX500. The boy was tall, at least foot taller than Kay's own five feet, four inches, with hair died the same color of green as his bike, laughing gray eyes, and deeply tanned skin. He was lean and muscular, with a body that looked like it have been carved out of granite. Kay felt her jaw dropping, and quickly shut it with and audible 'snap'.  
  
"Kay, this is Jacob. He's the son of one of my officers. Jake, this is my daughter Kay." Sam introduced them. "Jake, you talk to Kay about what we discussed, and I'm going back into the house." Sam left to let Kay and Jake talk.  
  
"What did you do to this beauty?" Kay asked by way of introduction as she squatted down next to the bike. Jake squatted down next to her.  
"One of the guys I was racing last week took offence to me beating him. Crossed the finish line right behind me and crashed into me on purpose. Broke my arm and a couple of rib doing it too." Jake held up his left arm, which was incased in a cast from wrist to past his elbow.  
"Ouch." Kay said in way of sympathy.  
"Yeah, really. But there's more."  
"Bad more or good more?"  
"One good, one bad."  
  
Kay grinned at him. "Tell me the good first."  
"My arm will be healed in time for the next big race."  
"That's really good news. What's the bad? Other than the fact that your bike is trashed."  
"I can't fix it by myself with this cast on in time for the race. I need help."  
"And my dad offered my services." Kay said. Jake nodded sheepishly.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not really. I need a break from the Spyder's engine anyway."  
"That's great." Jake's grin was infectious, and Kay just had to grin back. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"It's no problem." Kay assured him. "I love fixing stuff up. It's really not a problem."  
"How much will it cost me?" Jake asked.  
"Nothing. I enjoy it."  
"No way. I know how much work it is. I have to help you out somehow." Jake insisted. Kay shook her head.  
"How about you just help with the repairs as best as you can with your arm?"  
"How about that and I help you with the Spyder, now and when my arm is healed?" Jake countered. Kay grinned.  
"I'd like that."  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Kay stretched to reach the last bolt that attached the rollers the fan belt sat on to the engine, but it just wasn't happening, not with her bump in the way. She growled in frustration and look over at Jacob, who was quickly becoming a very good friend. She had even told him all about Miguel, something she never did, but had omitted the fact that she was pregnant from Miguel.  
"Hey Jake, can you tighten a bolt with you good arm?"  
"Yeah." Jake answered from where he was sitting cross legged, leaning against the wall. They were taking a break from his motorcycle, waiting for a part that Kay had ordered to come in.  
"Come do this one would you?"  
"Sure." Jacob climbed to his feet and went over to Kay. As he leaned in to fix the bolt, Kay sighed and leaned against the car.  
  
"Thanks. There was no way I was reaching that with this kid in the way." She said. There. She had said it. She watched him closely for his reaction. To Jacob's credit, he didn't jump and bang his head on the hood, simply widened his eyes.  
"Your pregnant?" He asked calmly.  
"Yep. What, did you think I was just fat?" When he didn't answer, Kay smacked his arm. "You did, didn't you?!" Kay accused. Jacob finished with the last bolt and stood up to face Kay.  
"Doesn't matter." Jacob drawled. He winked and reached up to wipe a smudge of grease off of her cheek. "Your still cute."  
  
He grinned at her. "Now come on, go get cleaned up. I'm taking you our to dinner. Go." He made shooing motions with his hands, and Kay laughed as she pulled him out of the garage with her.  
"I'll be back in one hour. One." Jacob held up his index finger, and touched it to the tip of Kay's nose. "Got that Katie girl? One hour."  
"Don't call me Katie girl." Kay protested. "But I got it. One hour." Jacob grinned, then kissed the back of her knuckles, where Kay had scraped the skin off working on his bike. Kay laughed and turned to go into the house. She waved at Jacob through the kitchen window, and he waved back before heading back to where his Lancer was parked.  
  
Kay made her way through the kitchen and up to the bathroom to take a shower. She made sure to hurry up, Jacob wasn't the most patient person she knew. After that, she stood in her and Jessica's room, in front of the closet. She had been living in her work clothes and oversized sweatshirts. Luckily, most of her jeans were low riding ones that fit underneath her bump. After a few minutes of decision, Kay decided on a pair of low riding, black leather pants, and sleeveless red turtleneck, made of a stretchy material that enhanced her bump and a black leather motorcycle jacket with a pair of black and red sneakers. She held her hair back with a black and red Kawasaki bandanna.  
  
After doing a double check in the mirror, Kay ran down the stairs to wait for Jacob. He was due in ten minutes. Kay made her way down into the kitchen, where her dad always had a pot of decaf coffee for her. She poured herself a cup, and sipped at it as she leaned against the counter and stared off into space.  
  
Jessica entered the kitchen, and froze when she saw Kay all dressed up and drinking from a coffee mug.  
"Aren't you supposed to be cutting back on the coffee?" Jessica asked.  
"It's decaf." Kay said distractedly, still staring off into space.  
"You know, Miguel's not here." Jessica said icily.  
"I know. Grace said he took Charity out." Kay looked out the window and beamed. "My rides here. See you Jessica." Kay put her coffee cup in the sink. Curious, Jessica moved over to the window and saw a green Lancer parked outside. A boy with hair the exact same shade of green was leaning against the hood, in leather motorcycle pants, a tight gray tee shirt that matched his eyes, black and green skater shoes, and a black leather motorcycle jacket with green Kawasaki patches on the sleeves and the Kawasaki logo in green on the back. Jessica squeaked when he exactly who he was and grabbing Kay's arm in a death grip.  
  
"Um, Jess? Can you let go? Your cutting off my circulation, and Jake is waiting."  
"Your dating Jacob Edwards?" Jessica accused. Kay looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"I'm helping him repair his motorcycle, and he's helping out with the Spyder and taking me out to dinner as a thank you, that's all. You know who he is? You hate motocross racing."  
"His younger brother is in some of my classes. Jay looks just like him, except his hair is yellow."  
"James is a sweet kid." Kay said with a smile.  
  
"You know Jay?"  
"He races for Kawasaki, just like Jake, but he races a different class. His bikes are yellow, just like Jake's are green. That's why he dyes his hair yellow, and Jake dyes his hair green."  
"I didn't know that." Jess admitted. "I just know that their both hot."  
"I bet you also didn't know that they have two younger brothers, Jackson and Johnny. Both of them race for Kawasaki too, in the junior class. Jackson races silver bikes and has silver hair, and Johnny races blue bikes and has blue hair. Also, Richard, their dad, is one of Daddy's officers." Kay said with a lopsided grin. Jess shook her head.  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Gotta go." Kay slipped out of the door, crossed the backyard, exiting the gate and joined Jacob by his car.  
"I said one hour." Jacob teased, touching Kay on the nose.  
"Give me a break. Jess recognized you and put a death grip on my arm until I told her what I was doing with you."  
"She recognized me? Is she a motocross fan?"  
"Nope, she hates it. Drives her crazy when I hijack the TV to watch it. But she has a few classes with James.  
"Ah." Jacob opened the car door and bowed, a little awkwardly because of the cast on his arm. Kay laughed and gave Jacob a peck on the cheek, then climbed into the car.  
  
Jacob climbed into the drivers seat, and he and Kay grinned at each other.  
"So, where are we going?" Kay asked.  
"You wanna head to The Pit?"  
"The club for racers only? I'd love it!"  
"I was hoping you'd say that. James and his best friend Dizzy are going to meet us there. Then we'll head to that new club that just opened, The Black Pirate."  
"That's that new all ages club, huh?"  
"Yep. They'll let in anyone who has a high school ID, but you have to be of legal age, that means having a real ID, to drink. It's pretty cool."  
"Sounds cool." Kay agreed. "Let's go."  
  
They pulled up to The Pit, and Jacob came around the car to open Kay's door. She grinned and stepped out.  
"Jake you are so... polite." Kay teased. Jacob made a face at her.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jacob protested. Kay shook her head.  
"Nope, it's cute."  
"Cute?!?" Jacob looked offended.  
"Cute." Kay repeated. "And sexy." She laughed when Jacob visibly perked up.  
"Sexy's good." He said with his sexy, lopsided grin. Kay felt her heart skip a beat and was surprised.  
  
Jacob led her to the club, his warm hand on the small of her back. She could smell the clean, spicy scent of him, and she noticed how comfortably they fit together. 'More than comfortable. Hey, liking this.' Kay realized with a start. Jacob seemed to sense her thoughts, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, and giving her his sexy grin again, as well as a wink.  
  
They entered the club, Jacob stopping to greet friends and introduce Kay. They eventually made their way to a table where Jacob's brother James, and his best friend and pit crew leader, Isabella 'Dizzy' Richardson were waiting.  
"Hey Jay, Diz." Jacob greeted as they slid into the other side of the booth.  
"Hi." James said, raising a hand in greeting and smiling shyly. For a motocross racer, James was amazingly quiet, laid back and shy, which seemed to clash with the bright yellow of his hair. Kay had met James and Dizzy when they had stopped by her garage to see Jacob, and found James to be amazingly sweet, and Dizzy was fast becoming Kay's best friend.  
  
Dizzy was seventeen, the same age as Kay, a year older than James and two years younger than Jacob. A small girl with short spiky hair died a light purple, Dizzy was not only James best friend and leader of his pit crew, she also raced for Kawasaki in the women's class. Dizzy also had a baby girl named Marianna that she had given birth to when she was just fifteen. Although James wasn't the father, he adored the child, and Marianna called James 'Daddy'. Jacob and his parents also spoiled Marianna rotten, and Jackson and Johnny adored Dizzy and Marianna.  
  
Dizzy and Kay had clicked instantly, Diz spotting that Kay was pregnant even when Jacob and James didn't, and spent hours on the phone, swapping pregnancy tips, and telling stories about he two brothers: mysterious, sexy, outspoken, yet polite green haired Jacob, and sweet, laid back, shy and equally polite yellow-haired James. Dizzy joked that it was no wonder it was so hard to find a great guy. The Edwards family had a monopoly on mysterious, sexy, outspoken, sweet, laid back, shy, polite and not to mention drop dead gorgeous men. Kay had to agree. Jacob and James were almost too good to be true, and their two younger brothers were quickly following in their footsteps. Jackson was just like Jacob, and Johnny took after James.  
  
James and Dizzy both finished off their Pepsi's as Kay glanced around, and noticed that it wasn't just motocross racers in the bar. Jacob seemed to sense was she was thinking and leaned in close to answer her unasked question.  
"Anyone who can do something stupid on anything with wheels is welcome in The Pit." He told her. "In fact, I need to brush up on my skateboarding."  
"You skateboard too?"  
"I love anything with wheels that I can do something stupid on." Jacob told her with another one of his sexy grins. Dizzy snorted at that comment.  
"Yeah, you and Jay, as well as Jackson and Johnny. I swear Kay, that family isn't happy unless their trying to kill themselves."  
"HEY!" Both brothers protested. Kay and Dizzy both burst out laughing at the looks of indignation on the faces of Jacob and James.  
"Quit being a bunch of babies." Kay teased. "It's the truth! I'm surprised your poor mother hasn't had a heart attack with all the dumb stunts you four have pulled."  
"That poor woman." Dizzy said dramatically, shaking her head. "All alone in the house with five men. She's completely out numbered. Even their dog and cat are men."  
"Maybe that's why she likes having us around so much." Kay said, winking teasingly at Jacob, who scowled at her while James scowled at Dizzy. Rachel, Jacob and James mother, adored Kay, Dizzy and Marianna, and the three adored her. Marianna even called Rachel 'Grandma' and called Kay 'aunt'. Rachel was always welcoming to the three girls who had swept into her live, courtesy of her two oldest boys.  
  
James finished his drink and stood up, joined by his brother.  
"Come on." Jacob said, his sexy grin once more in place, it's shy counterpart on his brothers face. "Let's hit the club." 


End file.
